A Wand Returns
by Escaped from Azkaban
Summary: A one shot AU story which may explain what happened to the wand of Voldemort and how he got it back. Hagrid will not show up. This is a What if story.


**A Wand Returns**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, JKR does!

A/N: This is AU meaning that Hagrid will not be appearing at all in this story.

It was late in the evening of October 31, 1981 that a very Dark wizard who went by the name of Lord Voldemort, whose real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, had apparated to a hidden area not far from a small cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow in Wales. This wizard had come with one purpose: To destroy the only one who would be able to destroy him. An infant named Harry Potter.

Normally, the small cottage would have been very hard to find since it had been hidden from the world by a Fidelius spell. The secret keeper was a man called Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew was the friend of the couple living there, James and Lily Potter, the parents of young Harry. Peter was also a Death Eater who, unbeknownst to his friends, had been able to tell Lord Voldemort where the Potters were hiding and, hidden under an invisibility cloak accompanied his Lord to the edge of the property and waited for his Lord's return.

Approaching the cottage quietly, Voldemort whispered a spell to open the door surprising everyone who were just getting ready to retire for the night. James yelled to his wife to take Harry and run, and that he would take care of the intruder. Unfortunately, before James was even able to utter a single spell, a flash of sickly green shot out from the wand of Lord Voldmort and James lay dead by the front door.

Lord Voldemort crept quietly up to the stairs and listened to the sounds coming from upstairs. He could hear Harry whimpering. He continued silently up to the second floor landing and saw the light coming from under the small bedroom on the left, and opened the door.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily begged.

"Stand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside, now," came the hissing voice of Voldemort.

"Not Harry, please no! Take me, kill me instead," cried Lily.

The last thing Lily ever saw again was the sickly green light.

Voldemort then turned to the infant who was quietly looking up at him, and pointed his wand at his head.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Only a very strange thing happened then. Instead of striking the young boy's forehead, the beam of light was reflected right back at the wizard who cast the spell. There was a whoosh of air and a blinding flash of light. A dark wand dropped to the floor along with a set of black robes and a cloak. It became quiet. All that could be heard was the soft whimpering from the cot on which the small boy was lying.

Pettigrew, upon hearing what was going on in the cottage, became frightened and quickly apparated away. He was too frightened to go into the house to see what was going on. He would wait for his Master at the Manor where he and the other Death Eaters were currently staying.

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Albus Dumbledore was up in his office relaxing after the Halloween Feast that had been held down in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He was also going through some correspondence that he was trying to wrap up before retiring for the night. It was quiet. Suddenly a cacophony of noise was coming from several small instruments that were on his desk. One of which was glowing with an eerie blue light, alerting him that something terrible had happened.

He quickly tapped it with his wand and discovered that something had gone terribly wrong in Godric's Hollow. Without any hesitation, he reached up to pendant that he was wearing and sent a signal to the men and women who were members of a group he had organized to help defeat the Dark Lord who was terrorizing the Wizarding World. They were to meet him at the Potters' cottage to find out what was happening. He rushed out of his office and immediately left the castle to hurry to the apparition point that was just outside of the gate.

When he arrived at the cottage, the others were already waiting for him. Dumbledore told the others to check around the property for any signs of trouble and proceeded to enter the cottage.

Upon entering the dark house, he quickly cast an illumination spell and discovered the body of James Potter. He bent down and checked for any signs of life. There were none. James Potter was dead and Dumbledore knew immediately that it was the Killing Curse that had been used on him. He then went to the stairway and listened for any possible sounds coming from upstairs. Even though he was well over one hundred years old, his hearing was still very good. He could detect a faint whimpering coming from one of the rooms upstairs and slowly went up the stairs.

A weak light was still coming from the small bedroom on the left and the door was open most of the way. Upon entering the room, he discovered the body of Lily Potter. She, too, had been killed by the Killing Curse. He then looked over towards where the small whimpering sounds were coming from. Harry was lying quietly in his cot with his eyes closed. His small hands were clutching his forehead. Dumbledore gently moved Harry's hands and discovered a bleeding cut shaped like a lightning bolt. It could only mean one thing. Someone had tried to use the Killing Curse on young Harry Potter and the curse rebounded. He also discovered that a large hole had been blasted into the wall directly across where Harry's cot was.

Dumbledore picked up the small boy and stepped away from the cot. While doing so, he almost tripped on a pile of dark clothing and someone's wand. He gently returned the boy to his cot and bent down to check out the clothing on the floor. He recognized the robes and cloak as those belonging to a wizard and then picked up the wand. He immediately knew who the wand belonged to. It was none other than the wand that belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle who had once been a student years ago, and had become Lord Voldemort.

He gathered up the child who was now crying, the wand and rushed down the stairs and out the door. The others were all waiting out in the yard and rushed up to him asking him what had happened.

"Both James and Lily are dead! Lord Voldmort has discovered their address and killed them both. Harry, fortunately, is still alive," Dumbledore told them. "Also, I found a pile of clothing on the floor and a wand. The wand belonged to Tom Riddle. I do not know what happened to him. Lily had told me she was going to try a new charm. It appears that the charm was meant to protect young Harry from any harm," he added. With that said, he told the others to take the bodies away to be prepared for burial and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Upon entering the castle, Dumbledore quickly ran to the hospital wing and summoned Poppy Pomfrey, the Healer who took care of the students when classes were in session. Poppy began to cry as soon as she saw Harry. It took a few moments for her to compose herself long enough to check over Harry. Surprisingly, the only injury Harry had was the lightning-shaped cut on his forehead. She tried to use healing spells and potions on the wound, but it would not disappear. Dumbledore knew now that Harry would always carry that scar.

Dumbledore left Harry with Poppy and went up to his office. He didn't want to tell Poppy, but he did know what the scar was. It was a curse scar that would only disappear when the wizard or witch that had cast the curse was truly dead. He also realized that Voldemort's spirit was out there somewhere and would one day come back to finish what he had started.

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew decided to see what was taking his Master so long. He apparated to the spot where he first appeared in Godric's Hollow. He saw Dumbledore standing there with a child in his arms and heard them talking. He did not want to be seen, so he transformed into his animagus form which would make it easier for him to slip by everyone and entered the cottage. He saw James and quickly went upstairs and saw Lily. There was no sign of his Master.

He left the cottage and hid himself in the shadows and overheard Dumbledore telling everyone about what he had discovered. He also saw Dumbledore take out the wand that was found. It was his Master's! He had to get it back!

He quickly ran over to where Dumbledore was standing and scampered up and hid in one of the many pockets of Dumbledore's robes. Luckily no one noticed him.

As soon as Dumbledore had reached the gates at Hogwarts, Pettigrew managed to climb out of the pocket he was hiding in and scampered across the castle grounds and found a spot where he could enter the castle. He quickly ran through the halls and spotted the Headmaster running into the hospital wing. He ran off into a corner and listened as Dumbledore spoke with Madame Pomfrey. He decided that he needed to get that wand back, so he ran through the castle and into the Headmaster's office.

Very soon after, Pettigrew saw Dumbledore enter his office and sit at his desk. He watched as Dumbledore checked the wand for prior spells. He also saw him place the wand into a desk drawer, lock it and leave the office.

Pettigrew quickly changed back and whispered the unlocking spell, grabbed the wand and left the castle. Apparating back to his Master's manor, he quickly told the others what had happened, but that his master's wand was safe. One day his Master will return, and he will be there to help him.

It was not long after that when Sirius Black accosted him. He did the only thing that a rat like him could do. He created an explosion which killed a lot of people, cut off one of his fingers, transformed into a rat and disappeared into a sewer. It would be many years, but he would have his Master back!

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

It took 13 years before everything came together. While in his rat form he found himself picked up by a young redheaded boy named Percy Weasley. Percy noticed that the rat he held was no ordinary rat and took him home with him. He kept the rat as a pet until his youngest brother was old enough to start school at Hogwarts. Little did he know that one day the youngest Weasley would one day find a young boy by the name of Harry Potter who was also beginning his studies at Hogwarts.

It took another two years before Pettigrew was ready. The one thing that started it off was when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. He knew that Black knew that he was an animagus and would come after him. He managed to escape capture and began his search for his long lost Master. He eventually found him deep in the woods in Albania, albeit he still needed a body so he could come back.

It was during the next year that plans could be made to lure Harry Potter to where his Master was, but with additional help from a fellow Death Eater, everything fell into place. There was to be a Tri-Wizard Tournament which would end the following summer. A Death Eater by the name of Barty Crouch, Jr. would take the place of one of the instructors, make sure Harry Potter was entered into the contest and make sure he picked up the Cup at the end. The cup would be charmed to become a portkey which would transport Harry to the graveyard near Little Hangleton. Harry Potter was to be forced to give his blood so Lord Voldemort could rise and kill Harry Potter!

When Lord Voldmort had risen up from the cauldron and dressed in his robes, the very first thing he asked Pettigrew was for his wand back. Tom Marvolo Riddle's wand was now safely in his hands again.

End

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
